The Secret life of Tempe Brennan
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: We all know Bones was in the system. And we all know it wasn't a good experience. But what events are hidden in her past? and how did they go to shape the woman she is today?Rated for a reason. Contains Child Abuse. Please read the notes at the start.
1. 15 years, 273 days

**The Secret Life of Tempe Brennan, Aged 15 and 3/4**

**Author:** Fact Vs Fiction

**Rating: **M ( Rated for child abuse, Mentions of drug abuse, Language and severe bullying.)

**Summary: **We all know Temperance was in the system and we all know it wasn't a good experience. But just how bad did it get? And how did it effect the woman she is today??

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BONES

Temperance Brennan sighed. Not a tired sigh, no, a contented one. Today Temperance Brennan was officially 15 years, 273 days and three quarter days old. Or. In lay persons terms, 15 and three quarters. You may laugh, snigger. It's a childish thing to do, is it not? Children stop that silly behavior at 7… Temperance Brennan was no different. Until foster care, that is. In the system every day is a step towards your 18th birthday. A step towards the end…

Tempe Brennan had been with the Dawsons 2 months now. A record since entering the system 6 months previously. Her 7th family, yet another record. This one in her social workers books.

The Dawsons were a good family in Tempe's experience. Mr. And Mrs. Dawson had 3 children of their own. Laura, 17, Matthew, 15, and Bethany who was just two years. Bethany had kept her sane during her time there. Tempe cared for Beth and the Dawsons gave her her space and that suited her just fine.

Tempe's high spirits faded upon entering the kitchen. Mr. & Mrs. Dawson looked up, along with Mrs. Penticost. Temperance's social worker.

"Temperance. Go and Pack please"

Temperance turned on her heel and trudged back up the stairs, head held high. She had learn't quickly that this was all just part of the system. She had thought, however, that the Dawsons would've been big enough to say it to her face.

To just tell her they didn't want her….

Guess she thought wrong….

XxXxXxX

A/N: Okay I know it's short but I'm almost certain the next chapter is going up immediately after this one. I have this whole story written and edited so it's just my typing skills holding things up. Let me know what you think.

Becca.


	2. Lifes little truths

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BONES but I do own this plot. Enjoy!

"So. What was the problem this time?" asked Temperance, examining her nails. "Too quiet?" she took an educated guess.

"No." sad Mrs. Penticost shifting her portly frame in the drivers seat "Though it was mentioned… No this time it wasn't your fault"

Tempe's eyebrows shot up. It was always her fault somehow… "Oh?" she said her interest piqued.

"No. Mrs. Dawson is pregnant."

"Really?" mocked Tempe.

Penticost frowned. "They told you?"

"No it's just a bit obvious…"

"Laura was also feeling threatened by you…" Penticost watched for reaction.

"Figures" Muttered Tempe. She turned t look out the window.

Conversation over.

XxXxXxX

An hour later Tempe finally spoke again. " So. Where am I going this time? " she asked tiredly.

"Well…" said Penticost carefully. "Semester is just over. I thought now was a good time to start you in a new area…"

Though she never said it Tempe knew. School had been hell the past six months. They had kept to her home area so she could finish the school year in her normal school.

Everyone knew what happened. That her parents didn't want her, That her brother didn't either. That she was a garbage bag girl…The taunts were infuriating! And she'd lost her temper more than once. Especially with the boys.

Disregarding this it was difficult anyway. The years previous Russ had walked the corridors. It sucked, living in her brothers shadow. She soon found out that being a garbage bag girl was one hundred times worse.

She snapped herself from her thoughts as Penticost spoke again. " you're going into group foster for the time being. A state run facility called Sunnybrook.

Great. Thought Temperance. Social worker speak for an orphanage.

"The Dawsons informed me of a talent for childcare." Penticost continued, ignoring the dark look on her charges face. Temperance was trouble and she knew it. She couldn't expect any better… So why did she feel so sorry for putting that look in her eyes….?

"You'll be a great help in a group home with a talent like that. There's a baby being placed there today as well, actually…"

Temperance's features were thunder.

"What!" she snapped sharply. "Why the hell are they putting a baby in a state run!!!!!" she was furious. Her cheeks flushed with anger. "Why not adoption or at least long-term! A baby doesn't deserve that! Come on Penticost even you can fucking see that!!!!"

To say Mrs. Penticost was shocked was an understatement. She'd known Temperance 6 months now and though her Temper was legendary she'd never witnessed it firsthand. In fact, she really never saw any emotion in the difficult child at all.

This. Was new ground.

"Temperance it isn't that easy… Her mother is still alive.."

"Put her in long term!"

" Temperance, Gabriella is espanic, severely asthmatic and disabled"

"So that's it then! Nobody wants her." Spat Temperance disgusted.

"Yes Temperance. That's it." Penticost said. Her features softened as she looked at the young girl. "If you feel so strongly on the issue Temperance, do what's best for her. Mind her. Apparently you're good at it."

Temperance turned and glared out the window. Ashamed of her display of weakness.

XxXxXxX

A/N: So! There's chapter 2. I know they're short but since you won't be waiting long for the next chapter I figured I'd focus more on ending chapters at the right points than making them very long. it's all going to be the same length in the end anyway. Let me know your thoughts.

Becca


	3. Of Arrivals and Defiant gazes

A stern, very masculine woman answered the door. Her dirty blonde hair hung lank around her face and she was dressed in shapeless jeans and tee. Her Eyes were dark and cold and a shiver ran through Temperance instinctively.

"You must be Temperance." Said the woman looking her up and down with something akin to disgust. "Well Hurry up! Get inside!" she snapped. "I'm Ms Montan. Welcome to SunnyBrook." She droned in a bored voice. Your file says your good with kids. You will care for the new girl." It was not a request. "There are 10 other residents. You will meet them in your own time."

"Yes M'am"

"Up the stairs!" Montan ordered. "You will receive pocket money of $20 a month. That is to include your toiletries and your clothes. Your room is yours. Do what you want with it. SunnyBrook's the end of the line kid. You'd better make yourself at home."

The door slammed behind Montan and Temperance Shivered, taking her time to look around.

The walls were bare and stark white, a messy coat of emulsion covering somebody elses memories. Her bed was in the corner, beneath the window and what was to be Gabriella's cot stood in another. She said it was my space… Thought Tempe…

XxXxXxXx

!5 minutes later Tempe had moved her bed so it was no longer under the window. She had placed the bedside locker next to it and wearily set to removing her possessions from her garbage bag.

In a way Temperance was lucky. She had come from a good family. Even if they didn't want her they had looked after her, which meant her clothes were in a reasonable condition .

The rules of foster care were simple. You could bring what fit into your garbage bag. Temperance, Being a highly intelligent girl, had made the most of her space.

Among her personal possessions were a small battered radio, a photo album, Her 5 favorite books, Blank copies for her to write in, Her sketchpad, Pencils, Markers, Clothes(all tightly rolled), Pictures o loose sheets which she'd had on the walls at the Dawsons, Glow in the dark stars which had once sprinkled her celling at home. And Milly. Her most sentimental possession in the form of a battered old Teddy Bear.

She was just finishing putting her things away when a tap sounded on the door.

A boy stood on the threshold. Maybe a year younger than herself. "So! You're the new victim are you?! I'm Daniel"

"Temperance." She replied, shaking his offered hand. His eyes wandered past her to the crib.

"Baby!!?"

"Gabriella Montez. She arrives later."

"and as the oldest she's your responsibility"

"Yep"

"Be warned. When Montan says help she means raise." Tempe cocked a brow.

"Micheal arrived 3 years ago. He was two. To this day I still take care of him. How old is Gabriella?"

"3 months"

"Wow. That's young for this place. I've lived here 7 years now. You never leave…" a sadness crossed his face which he immediately blanked.

"You want the tour? It's the unspoken rule that I do it."

"I'd like that."

XxXxXxX

"So. How long are you in?" He asked, turning bright blue eyes on her.

"Just gone 6 months.. this is my eighth home"

"Ouch. The first year is always the worst. Can I ask what happened?"

"My parents abandoned my brother and I… He took off a couple days later.."

"Not nice." He said shaking his head. "My mom's in jail. She's a prostitute, druggie, dealer. I don't know who my father is…. Anyway!" he said, changing the subject.

"There are 12 kids here including you and Gabriella. He knocked on a door. A whiteboard on the front read Stella. A girl a few years younger opened the door.

"Stella. This is Temperance."

The girl smiled. "Come on in"

Tempe glanced around. The room was decorated in pinks and purples, and posters of popstars littered the walls.

"So I'm Stella. Where you from?"

"Chicago" replied Tempe.

"You got any questions about dear old SunnyBrook???"

"Are they strict on pocket money?"

"Unbelievably." Stella replied. " You get one outing a month, its your choice when but you have to go in pairs."

"Great" said Tempe sarcastically.

"We're gonna go meet the others Stell."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Temperance. Tempe nodded with a small smile.

They worked steadily through Thomas, Ben, Ciara, Sara, Ewan, Connor, megan and finally arrived at the last door.

"This is mine and Mike's room.." They entered.

"Mike. Meet Temperance. She's new here."

"Hi there." Said Temperance immediately applying her child friendly voice.

"Hey Mike guess what! You aren't going to be the baby anymore!"

"Can I stay with you?" asked the little boy, panicked.

"Of course. You're my buddy Mike!" he reassured. "Temperance is going to take care of the new baby."

"Oh. Okay." Said the little boy, sedated. He returned to his toy truck.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"Can I honestly decorate as I please?"

"Yeah. But it takes months to save enough to buy paints. I-"

"TEMPERANCE"

"TEMPERANCE get down here!!!!!!" yelled Montan.

"You'd better go." Tempe nodded.

"DANIEL"!!!! came the next yell.

"Looks like I'm coming too."

XxXxXxX

As they reached the foot of the stairs they could hear the anguished cries of a baby.

"There you two are! Took your time! You come when I call!!! UNDERSTOOD!!!???"

"Yes M'am." Chorused both immediately.

"Her social worker just dropped her off. Here." She thrust the tiny baby into Tempe's arms.

"Little runt hasn't stopped crying since she got here!"

"Daniel! Get her case upstairs." She snapped.

"You!" she addressed Tempe. "Shut her up!" she barked.

"There should be bottles and stuff in her trunk. I supply her nappies and her food. Now calm her down and get out of my sight!!!!!"

"Tempe tried to sooth the distraught child with no success.A brainwave hit her and she swapped languages, speaking instead in fluent Spanish. Murmuring soothing words. The baby calmed slightly.

"IN ENGLISH!!!! Get to your rooms. Fucking packies!!!!!!"

They didn't wait to be told twice.

XxXxXxX

"Thanks Daniel" she offered him a small smile and turned her attention to Gabriella, murmuring in Spanish once more. Gabby quieted and instead watched her curiously.

"You're really good at that." She smiled. "I'll see you later.?" She nodded.

"Thanks again Daniel."

"No problem" he pulled the door closed behind him.

XxXxXxXxX

Gabby eventually fell asleep to Temperance's soothing voice and the 15 year old placed her in her crib. She looked at her properly for the first time.

Gabby was tiny. Her skin a beautiful caramel colour that seemed to glow in the dim light. Her eyelashes were impossibly long and she had a small amount of jet black hair. Her left arm ended in a stump. The skin was smooth. Drugs. Thought Temperance dully. Disabled by her mothers habit. Temperance didn't care though. To her Gabriella Montez was perfect.

She reluctantly turned away and got to work putting away the contents of the sleeping childs suitcase. Amongst her possessions she found a beautiful handmade quilt and immediately replaced the grotty one in the crib. She also founda photo of Ms. Montez. Coke addict or not she was stunningly beautiful.

Once finished Tempe pulled out her marker set and put the black one to he wall…

XXxXxXxX

An hour later gabby wailed. "Alright sweetheart" she soothed putting the marker down. She scooped her up. "Lets go get you a bottle."

After 10 awkward minutes Tempe finally settled on the couch with Gabby, placing the bottle in her mouth. She sighed.

"Hey!"said Stella, joining them on the couch. "Is that the new baby?"

"Yep. This is Gabriella."

"Aw she's sweet.How old is she?"

"3 months"

"She's gorgeous! Oh!" she exclaimed in shock. "What happened her arm?!"

"Her mother's a druggie" said Tempe evenly. Certain to keep her emotions in check.

"Poor kid." Said Stella.

"Yeah." Tempe agreed tiredly. "Poor kid."

"Does it just come naturally to you, Taking care of her like that? You don't have a little brother or sister?"

"I'm the youngest. I guess it's just something I never found difficult…" Said Temperance thoughtfully.

"You are so lucky you know!?"

"Am I?" Tempe didn't feel very lucky…..

"Yes! You're almost 16! That means you can spend time outside the house alone!"

"I didn't know that…"

"I can't wait till I'm old enough" said Stella sighing dramatically. "Anyway!" She said, perking up. "Can I do anything to help?!"

"You could run get the other 3 bottles from upstairs if you like…" She was off like a shot.

Stella ran back in not 30 seconds later. "Oh my god!!! Your drawings are soooooooo cool!!!!!" she squealed.

"Thanks…"

"You're an artist!?"

"A cartoonist" Tempe corrected.

"I could NEVER draw like that!! I'm so jealous!"

Tempe glanced at Gabby. She'd fallen fast asleep. Carefully she took the bottle from the sleeping tots mouth.

"I'll let you put her to bed." Stella whispered.

XxXxXxXx

"What the hell do you mean you don't eat fish fingers!!! EVERYONE eats fish fucking fingers!!" screamed Montan at the top of her lungs.

"I- I'm allergic t-to fish. A-actually I'm a-allergic to quite a number of things. It – It's all in my f-file.." Tempe stuttered, hating herself for showing fear. But she couldn't help it… It was just something about that woman that made her extremely weary.

"Fine then! You go hungry! Stupid fucking half cast"

Tempe would've liked to say she was shocked when Montan's hand clattered against her face with a smack. She would've liked to. But she wasn't.

'_I will not hit her back. I will not hit her back'_ the mantra ran through her head. That was why she was moved from homes 3 and 4. Hitting abusive foster parents back….

Instead she just looked up at her slowly. Hand pressed to her already swelling cheek, eyes hard, Defiant. She slowly turned and walked from the room. Head held high.

"Don't you dare come back down here looking to be fucking fed!!" Montan roared at her back.

Game on.

XxXxXxX

Okay so that's it! It's a lot longer than the last two but I thought this was the best point to stop. Incase you hadn't guessed italics is thoughts. Let me know what you think. I've had hundreds of hits but not one review….

Toodles

Becca


	4. Fantastic!

_**I Don't Own BONES!**_

_**A/N: Hey. Sorry for the wait but I have exams coming up. I've done my best to try understand the American school system I did a lot of googling but it only served to confuse me more. If anyone could maybe leave a review and tell me the mistakes I'd be REALLY grateful. Anyway. On with the story! **_

Over the next 2 months the situation only deteriorated. Montan had turned on her and as a result Tempe found herself constantly nursing bruised arms, legs, ribs, confidence…… But she wouldn't let Montan get to her. Oh no. Tempe Brennan was going to control her famous temper. For the time being anyway…

Gabriella had been her savior. Shortly after seeing that Tempe was the new punch bag the other residents had put a lot of space between themselves and her. She couldn't blame them really… And isolation was nothing new to her…

Gabby wailed. Bringing her back to the present and she rose from her bed. Wincing. Montan had broken two ribs yesterday. Not that she'd ever tell anyone that. That would be letting her win…..

She counted down the days until school.

XxXxXxXx

It was 6am on the first day of school and Tempe was wide awake.

She examined herself in the mirror on her wall. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a top which she had bought last month. It was plain, but it did its job. It covered the bruises on her arms.

She went back to her appearance. Tempe wasn't trademark pretty. She didn't have blonde hair and blue eyes and big boobs. No. Tempe wasn't trademark pretty. But she was. In her own way.

Her long auburn hair fell in waves to mid back and she looked through expressive grey eyes. They were probably her best feature. Tempe was an interesting mix of her fathers Caucasian and her mothers espanic features. Tempe's mother was half Spanish by her father and Tempe had picked up more traits from that side of the family than her mother. Though grey, her eyes were espanic in shape. Her red hair had the same volume as her mothers. Her nose was sharp, A trait of her grandfather but not of her mother. She had also inherited the ability to roll her 'r's'. Something her mother could never do.

But for all her espanic traits though, Tempe's skin was milky white. Almost ghostly. She was tall, about 5"9', and thin, but by no means frail. Before her parents had decided they didn't want her Tempe had taken two different martial arts classes. She was well able to take care of herself. With a nod she deemed herself respectable.

She crossed the room and raised Gabby for her early morning feed. She was so nervous. Leaving Gabriella with Montan was a really bad idea. She could feel it.

But she had no choice.

XxXxXxX

Today was Tempe's first day of year nine and she was delighted. Why? It was simple really. Tempe was finally old enough to qualify for advanced classes. Temperance Brennan was a smart girl. Actually. Smart was a bit of an understatement. At 15 Tempe possessed and IQ of 190. You probably wonder why she was even in high school this was the way her parents chose to raise her. As a 'normal' child.

So Tempe was finally old enough. She'd been taking year 12 Biology, Chemistry, Physics and math's since she was nine years old. This year she would take advanced classes in all 3 sciences. Unfortunately there was no advanced math's class in her new school but beggars couldn't be choosers. She'd just take the year 12 course again.

She pottered around dressing Gabby and headed downstairs, murmuring in Spanish to the tot.

"What did I tell you! You speak to that child in English!!!" Barked Montan.

"She has every right to learn both languages like she would with her mother." Replied Tempe calmly.

"Don't be so sensitive you little bitch!"

"Don't be so racist!" Tempe retorted.

Montan raised a hand. "Have fun explaining it to Penticost" Montan's hand stopped mid-air and redirected hitting her hard in the collarbone instead of across the face as she'd planned. The pain shot through Tempe.

Great. Another fracture. She thought dully.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Temperance" Greeted Helen Penticost happily. "All ready?"

Tempe nodded handing Gabby over carefully. "She's had her morning feed. Give her one at 12.30 and one at 3. I'll be back for the next one." She picked up her book bag packed with grotty 4th hand books and turned to leave.

Gabby wailed loudly stretching out her little arms. "Oh sweetie. I'll be back later I promise." She kissed her forehead.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"She's very attached to you." Penticost stated. Temperance just nodded and the car fell silent.

"Temperance. I don't need to warn you that a lot of strings were pulled so you could go to a good school". Temperance knew exactly what she was saying. Though a public school Barton's High was the best in the district. Tempe's 'unique' intelligence level meant the system had paid out so that he could school in a school with advanced classes and they didn't want to see their money go to waste.

"We're here."

XxXxXxXx

"Now you do well Temperance. And do try not to fight on your first day." Said Helen wearily.

"Yes Helen." Said Temperance exasperated.

"I mean it Brennan! you only get one chance in the system."

"Yes Helen." Tempe wasn't going to mess this up. At home her parents had had her on a constant extra curricular course and this summer without stimulation had nearly driven her mad. You could only read the same books so many times and a photographic memory defeated the purpose. She needed to be in this school and she was not going anywhere if she could help it.

XxXxXxXx

Temperance looked around and shuddered. _Clicks._ She thought darkly. To her left were the 11th grade populars, on her right were a group of Jocks, probably 12th grade. She shook her head and made her way up the steps and into the school building.

She found reception easily enough. It was packed with freshmen. Again, the clicks were easy to pick out. Jocks, Geeks, Popular Girls, Popular guys, Female Jocks and Middleville. Tempe knew from past experiences that she didn't fit anywhere. Too pretty to be a nerd, Too much trouble to be a geek and much to reserved to be anything else. Heck she didn't even fit the loner category, she was too smart. Sighing, she approached the woman at the desk.

"You're late." Stated the woman.

"I know, I apologize"

"Name?" asked the receptionist in a bored voice.

"Brennan, Temperance Joy."

"Ah! Here we go," The woman pulled out the timetable and scrutinized it. She shot Tempe a quizzical look. "I think there may be a problem with your timetable. It says here your down for 3 advanced classes and 12 grade Math."

"That's right."

"It cant be."

"My social worker would've discussed it with the principal. A Mrs. Penticost.."

"Oh that's right! I'm sorry for the mix up Miss Brennan."

Tempe took her timetable and other information then turned to find every face in the room watching her. Great just great! 5 minutes here and every body knows.

Fantastic!.

XxXxXxXxXx

_A/N: so that's chapter 4! Things start to get more interesting in the next chapter but I do need help with the system._

_Review!_


	5. Detention!

A/N: I know it's been ages I an SO sorry but exams went on for the last two weeks. I want to thank everyone for their reviews they were really helpful especially in straightening out the school system for me. Tempe is 15, almost 16 and a freshmen. Unfortunately there are some things I cant fix without ruining the story but you can take it that Temperance takes AP Biology and possibly physics. She takes honors Chem and Spanish. I don't think anything else is terribly important… If it is I'll let you know. Oh! And it as pointed out that Math isn't a subject in America(It is here) so Tempe takes year 12 calculus. Okay I'll get on with it now!

_Becca._

_I don't own Bones!._

_XxXxXxXxXx_

Temperance checked the information she had been given and groaned. Typical! It was just her luck her timetable would land her in the center of the seniors lockers.

Temperance rounded the corner and groaned louder still. Not only were they senior lockers but senior jocks at that!. She swiftly concluded that somebody was conspiring against her when a well built body leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Great!" she grumbled. Just what she needed.

"You new here?"

"So it would seem." Said Tempe in a bored tone.

"Well you don't sound very excited about that. Your way to hot to be from Bartons anyway.." He said, matter of factly.

Tempe looked up and rolled her eyes. "Look" she said "If you know whats good for you you'll hold off hitting on me until after lunch." She slammed her locker and walked away.

"Ouch man!" said another jock. "You got burned!"

XxXxXxXx

Homeroom was an absolute nightmare. They all had to get up and tell the class 'all about me'. A trust building exercise apparently for Temperance all it succeeded in doing was alienating her further.

After the 'homeroom fiasco' as Temperance had labeled it there was history. History was easily one of Tempe's favorite classes. She loved to people watch and history was an excellent class for that. The class turned out to be pretty uneventful.

XxXxXxXx

Temperance took a seat alone in her Spanish class. Spanish was definitely Tempe's easy pass. Every year she took it without fail one. Because it looked good to have a language and two. Because she loved to speak it.

Temperance abandoned her thoughts when her teacher entered. A petite lady Ms. Fair obviously wasn't purely Spanish. She was relatively young an smiled in greeting. Then she did exactly what Temperance knew she would and started yet another "All about me" class.

Temperance cringed at every mistake, much to Ms. Fair's amusement who had noticed some time ago.

"And yourself Temperance.' Ms. Fair nodded to her.

Temperance spoke fluently, an inherited accent taking precedence, her words rolling perfectly off her tongue. She immediately lost the whole class.

"_**Your Spanish is amazing, Miss Brennan**_." Ms. Fair complemented, still in Spanish.

"_**Thank you. I'm bilingual**_."

"**So why exactly are you in my Spanish class**?"

"_**I love to speak the language." Brennan sighed. she might as well.. "Normally I wouldn't get to use it**_."

"_**But you do? With your parents**_?"

"_**My parents left me7 months ago. My foster sister is Spanish**_" Tempe avoided her eyes.

"_**I'm sorry to hear that. Thank you Temperance**_." She returned to her class. Soon after Temperance headed to her doom. Lunch.

XXXXXX

The whole room fell silent as she entered. Obviously news travels fast. She thought dryly as the mutters followed her across the crowded canteen. Ms. Fair shot her a concerned glance. Rolling her eyes Temperance shook her head and left to find the library. She desperately needed something to read.

XxXxXxXx

Temperance entered her Calculus class and took the only remaining empty seat right at the back and unfortunately right behind the jock who'd hit on her earlier. He gave her a look.

"You owe me." She stated simply.

"I What?!" He spluttered.

"Well lets see…. I could've let you chat me up and the whole school would've known you tried it on with the freshmen garbage bag girl. We wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation? Would we now?" She finished mockingly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm in this Calc class. Hence why I'm stuck with a locker next to you." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! You're way to pretty to be one of them."

"That would be a stereotype. The fact that it even matters to you makes you look even worse."

He glared at her. "You definitely got the attitude down"

"I have to deal with prigs like you everyday. You come to expect it." One of his friends snorted.

"Hey! I ain't taking none of that from a brat like you! Bet you're in sunnybrook! What happened? Your parents get tired of your attitude?" He sneered.

"Enough!" One of the friends broke in. "just drop it Willis. You're acting like a prig." Tempe's head shot round in shook.

"Don't mind him. He's just an asshole." Neither noticed the teacher had entered.

"Mr. Booth! what a way to start the new school year."

"Detention!" He barked.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

A/N: Yes I know, it's short but I thought that was a good point to end it. I know. Booth and Brennan in high school together, over used or what?! But I swear this storyline is different. Promise! Oh and for anyone who hasn't guessed the text in bold italic is spoken in Spanish. I was just to lazy to look it up!

I adore reviews. They drive me to post. (Hint hint!!!!!!!!!)

Becca.


End file.
